


Ферзь

by Diabletino (dontshootthedomrist)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/Diabletino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А это — ход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ферзь

**Author's Note:**

> 1x01. Вернее, даже пилотная.

— Вы великолепны. Правда. Настоящий гений.

_Дедукция. Блестяще отточенная логика, виртуознейшее умение складывать мельчайшие, не замечаемые другими внешние детали в целостную, доступную только вам, мистер Холмс, картину. Прекрасный навык для консультирующего детектива._

— Вот это — настоящее мышление.

_Но можете ли вы так же легко распутать нить человеческой психологии?_

— Почему люди не умеют думать? Это вас не сводит с ума?

_Такие... глупые. Такие наивные. Предсказуемые. Каждого из них можно прочесть, как раскрытую книгу, но вы этого не делаете. И рассматриваете лишь обложку, даже не приоткрывая её._

— Есть хорошая таблетка и плохая таблетка.  
— И вы знаете, какая — какая.  
— Конечно, знаю.  
— А я нет.  
— Это не будет игрой, если вы будете знать. Вы же тот, кому **_выбирать_**.

_А выбор вы сделаете, подчинившись наитию. Иначе — не сможете. Таблетки идентичны до последней крапинки на оболочке. Ваша дедукция, ваша гениальность не сможет объяснить, какую именно следует выбрать. Вы начнёте думать, как простой смертный.  
А логика обывателя мной уже изучена._

— Это не игра. Это случай!  
— Это не случай, мистер Холмс. Это игра в шахматы с одним ходом и одним выжившим.

_Высшие шахматы. Фигурами в которых становятся наблюдения за решениями людей.  
Вот мой ферзь. Ключ к разуму гения. Скучающего гения._

— А это — ход.

_И выдвинутая этим ферзём таблетка. Блеф? Двойной блеф? Тройной блеф?.._

— Я дал вам хорошую таблетку или плохую?..


End file.
